Random IMing with the Cullens
by Blazewire
Summary: Somethings up with Edward and Jasper. They're acting very strange. When they both decide to get online...things get VERY RANDOM! Others decide to join in at RANDOM times! rated M for strong language. VERY FUNNY! may be more chapters to come! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**DIACLAIMER: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own ANYTHING TWILIGHT! **_

_**This is all done in plain...randomness fun!**_

_**Summary: Somethings up with Edward and Jasper. They're acting very strange. When they both decide to get online...things get VERY RANDOM!**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EmoLover47 [4:24 P.M.]:**** (jasper has logged on) **

**EmoLover47 [4:24 P.M.]: hey edward. **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:24 P.M.]: (edward has logged on)

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:24 P.M.]: Wuts good jasp!

**EmoLover47 [4:25 P.M.]: jasp? that sounds like wasp you friggin a-hole! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:25 P.M.]: Jasp! Maybe u are a wasp...in discuise!

**EmoLover47 [4:26 P.M.]: O EM GEE! lets friggin go SHOPPING! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:28 P.M.]: OMGEEE...lets go get our fantabulous hair did!

**EmoLover47 [4:28 P.M.]: why the frick is my screenname EmoLover47?!? EDWARD!! IT WONT CHANGE YOU SON OF A BITCH!! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:30 P.M.]: Hmm well maybe if u wernt such a penis-licker then maybe just MAYBE itd change for u..u SOB!

**EmoLover47 [4:30 P.M.]: GRRRRR!!!!!!!! **

**EmoLover47 [4:30 P.M.]: How does it feel to be a 108 year old virgin!!!!! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:30 P.M.]: U can shove the GRRRR up Emmett's but!

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:32 P.M.]: Hmm well its kind of like this: looking at a scary pic of keanu reeves for the first time!

**EmoLover47 [4:33 P.M.]: AH! KEANU REEVES! RUN! *comes back* Carlisle called, he said he took care of Bella for you! *sticks tounge out* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:35 P.M.]: Hmm well let's see here, bellas good to go..so let's go watch carlisle break dance!

**EmoLover47 [4:36 P.M.]: He and Emmett said something about...Tanya?**

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:37 P.M.]: Well she's not as good as carlisle but their guna have a dance-off! That shuld be fantabulous!

**EmoLover47 [4:38 P.M.]: OoOoOoO! wait till Bella hears you had a dance-off with TANYA! shes gunna be piiiiiissssseeeeddd! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:39 P.M.]: I think bella needs to shut it otherwise....jacob takes her to go whale watching!

**EmoLover47 [4:40 P.M.]: so what... you and jacob are all BESTIES now? **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:41 P.M.]: No not totaly..hes just my BITCH!

**EmoLover47 [4:41 P.M.]: he told me to give you something... **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:42 P.M.]: And what wuld that be? A doo-rag for u?

**EmoLover47 [4:42 P.M.]: ()()**

**('.')**

**('')('') **

**EmoLover47 [4:42 P.M.]: a bunny bitch! **

**EmoLover47 [4:42 P.M.]: eat it! EAT IT!! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:44 P.M.]: Wow ur good!! (,,,)(= ^ _ ^ =)(,,,) its a fat pussy! EAT THAT!

**EmoLover47 [4:45 P.M.]: Does bella know about that dirty mouth, Eddie-Kins? **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:46 P.M.]: Well jasp! Say one word or ill CUT U NIKKA!

**EmoLover47 [4:46 P.M.]: OMG hi Edward! Its Alice!!! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:47 P.M.]: OMG allice!!! Go tell rosalie to shave her stash!

**EmoLover47 [4:48 P.M.]: whats up your butt today?!?! *runs screaming out the room* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:48 P.M.]: Allice come back!!!

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:49 P.M.]: Its rosalie!

**EmoLover47 [4:49 P.M.]: Rose, its Emmett... you don't have a stash...right? **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:50 P.M.]: No emmet! Go tell edward to ho wash his ballz!

**EmoLover47 [4:50 P.M.]: wanna break some houses tonight, babe?? *winks* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:51 P.M.]: Hmm emmet! Ok! Let's go to bellas room and break that!

**EmoLover47 [4:51 P.M.]: Saaaweeet! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:52 P.M.]: *waves bye*

**EmoLover47 [4:52 P.M.]: *leaves* **

**EmoLover47 [4:52 P.M.]: WTF was THAT on? **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:52 P.M.]: That was on my pale white ass!

**EmoLover47 [4:53 P.M.]: Alice came it, knocked me over, tied me to the bed, sat at the computer going "MUAHAHAHAHA!" and rubbing her hands! **

**EmoLover47 [4:53 P.M.]: scared the SHIT outa me! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:53 P.M.]: Who's here? The wasp?

**EmoLover47 [4:54 P.M.]: shut up Eddie-Kins! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:55 P.M.]: *runs to wasp* -bitch slaps- *runs away* MUAHAHAHA!!!

**EmoLover47 [4:55 P.M.]: *falls on the floor in a ball and crys hystericaly* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:56 P.M.]: Aww its ok my jaspy! U can call me and I can kiss u thru the fone!

**EmoLover47 [4:57 P.M.]: kiss me through the fone...kiss me through fone...Ill see you later on! later oonnn!! **

**EmoLover47 [4:57 P.M.]: *gets up and starts dancing like a princess* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [4:59 P.M.]: * gets up* -raises the roof- (literaly) picks jasper up! Spinz around like a lil kid! I love u my jaspy-bear!

**EmoLover47 [5:00 P.M.]: stop. dont ever do that again. ESME!! IM SCARED! *runs to the kitchen* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:02 P.M.]: What a lil pusssyy!!! Run bitch run! Go cry to MOMMYYY!!! I hope she bites u!

**EmoLover47 [5:02 P.M.]: *runs back to the computer* you son of a bitch! *smacks you* MUAHAHAHAHA! *dances around the room* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:04 P.M.]: Jaspy....*singz* u spin my head right round right round...like a reccord babii right round! Does party boy!

**EmoLover47 [5:05 P.M.]: YEA BOII! *does the running man* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:06 P.M.]: Hey jasp let's go buy some coloring books and a box of 64 crayons and color our hearts out!

**EmoLover47 [5:06 P.M.]: Sounds fan-friggin-tastic! wait...can I have the whinne the phoo one?!? **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:07 P.M.]: Ohh yes jasp...but I get dibs on the beauty and the beast one! Cuz ima beaaassstttt!!!

**EmoLover47 [5:10 P.M.]: *runs off with edward to the store***

***comes back***

**Wasnt that friggin awesome?!? **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:11 P.M.]: *runs to jasp* -hugzz- I wuv u jaspypoo! Now take this like a bitch! *pokes* -runs away-

**EmoLover47 [5:12 P.M.]: *cries* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:13 P.M.]: Jasp u can be my I can make yo body sang..wee oh wee oh wee! Like a cop car!

**EmoLover47 [5:14 P.M.]: you lost your fhuckin mind. *walks away* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:16 P.M.]: *shakes head* -yells: u never where a good colorer, u color outside the lines anyway!-

**EmoLover47 [5:18 P.M.]: i color just as good as any one ya'll bitches!! *throws fist down on table* it breaks. DAMN IT! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:19 P.M.]: *grabs a bowl* drops it..STOP BUSTIN CARLISLES BOWLS!

**EmoLover47 [5:19 P.M.]: LMAO! shit...rosalies here **

**EmoLover47 [5:19 P.M.]: RUN! **

PianoplayingVampire22[5:20 P.M.]: Well tell that hoe train I said how's her stash!

**EmoLover47 [5:22 P.M.]: fhuckin ALICE and ROSALIE are makin a list of things im not allowed to do!! MUTHATRUCKAS! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:23 P.M.]: Well maybe u can b my mole..and sneak a peek and tell me their evil plots!

**EmoLover47 [5:24 P.M.]: wait...you hear that? **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:25 P.M.]: All I hear is their nasty minds!

**EmoLover47 [5:25 P.M.]: EXACTLY! its coming from... your piano bitch!! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:26 P.M.]: Oh hell nah!!! Those bitches best get'ta steppin off my piano!

**EmoLover47 [5:27 P.M.]: whered you last go hunting, Compton?? **

**EmoLover47 [5:27 P.M.]: YEA BOI! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:31 P.M.]: LOL...whered u go hunting? In bellair with will smith?

**EmoLover47 [5:32 P.M.]: Innnnn west phildelphia, born and raised, on the playground is where i spent most of my days! *throws hands in the air like I just dont care!* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:35 P.M.]: So did u get in one lil fight and ur MOM got scared..and said ur movin with ur aunty and uncle it la push!

**EmoLover47 [5:36 P.M.]: with all those mutts! HALE NO! haha...hale... **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:38 P.M.]: *laughs my ass off* those mutts can go imprinting with the humans! Dam mongrals!

**EmoLover47 [5:38 P.M.]: Leaha saw me naked... **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:40 P.M.]: Seth and sam saw emmett nakie! And they said...WHERES HIS WEENIE!

**EmoLover47 [5:41 P.M.]: i think that has something to do with that bear attack...i might be wrong... she was all, thats a smexie beesh!!! *giggles* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:43 P.M.]: F to the r to the e to the e to the c to the r the e d it re to the port to the . To the com..comon everybody garb ur blood and sing along!!!

**EmoLover47 [5:44 P.M.]: yummmmm blood. wait! focus JASPER! FOCUS! bella... do I smell Bella? **

**EmoLover47 [5:44 P.M.]: *starts to sneak away* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:45 P.M.]: Hmm no bellas with jacob going whale watching..i told that besh not to talk back to me! No body talks back to edward cullen..NOBODY!!

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:46 P.M.]: *grabs jasps shirt* pulls back..dont walk away from me u wasp!

**EmoLover47 [5:47 P.M.]: *starts sissy kicking you in the back of the head!* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:48 P.M.]: OH EM GEE...Jasp..emmett came up to me and showed me a video tape of u trying on esmes clothes and heels! Plz tell me that's not true!

**EmoLover47 [5:49 P.M.]: ITS NOT TRUE!! .........it was alice's clothes. **

**EmoLover47 [5:49 P.M.]: *sheepish grin* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:53 P.M.]: I knew u loved alice..but I didn't kno ud take it that far! STAY OUTA HER CLOTHES...she doesn't like it!

**EmoLover47 [5:53 P.M.]: I spray painted all her purses...they say "I HEART WOLVES" MUHAHAHAHA! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:55 P.M.]: Wow that was goood! *giggles* *walks away* -writes I HEART JAMES with sharpie on jaspers base ball bat!

**EmoLover47 [5:57 P.M.]: YOU SON OF A BITCH! *esme walks in, smacks me in the back of the head, and runs* DAMN YOU MOM! COME BACK OR NO NOODLES FOR YOU TONIGHT!! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [5:59 P.M.]: I'm tellinng on YOU!!!!!

**EmoLover47 [6:00 P.M.]: COME BACK HERE EDWARD! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:01 P.M.]: * runnssss* -sticks out tongue- screams: you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!

**EmoLover47 [6:02 P.M.]: Oh your the gingerbread man, eh? well guess what? IM THE MUFFIN MAN! AND I PUT GINGERBREAD MEN IN MY MUTHATRUCKIN MUFFINS BITCH!! MUHAHAHA! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:03 P.M.]: *grabs muffin* drops it on the ground and steps on it. Your not the muffin man anymore BITCH!!

**EmoLover47 [6:04 P.M.]: *screams and puts hands on my cheeks* OH NOES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:05 P.M.]: -turns on sterio- break dances to 'let it rock'

**EmoLover47 [6:06 P.M.]: *turns on raido* Hannah Montana's, Best of Both worlds comes on. HEY EDWARD! ITS EMMETTS SONG! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:06 P.M.]: *screams at jasp* ITS THE MUTHA FHUKIN KOTONMOUTH KINGS BITCH!

**EmoLover47 [6:07 P.M.]: *steps back. eyes wide* WTF? **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:08 P.M.]: Steps forward *puts on doo-rag* that's how I roll!

**EmoLover47 [6:09 P.M.]: *gets down on one knee, crosses arms in front of me* YEA BOI! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:12 P.M.]: Serenades to jasp: ''baby u kno that I miss u I wana get wit u but I can't right now and baby that's the issue.i just wana kiss u but i cant so baby kiss me thru the fone!''

**EmoLover47 [6:12 P.M.]: *jumps up, kicking you in the face* TAKE THAT BEOTCH! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:13 P.M.]: *karate chops u on the head* take THAT beeesshhh!

**EmoLover47 [6:14 P.M.]: THATS IT! im outa here! **

**EmoLover47 [6:14 P.M.]: (jasper has logged off) **

**EmoLover47 [6:16 P.M.]: (jasper has logged on) **

**EmoLover47 [6:16 P.M.]: NICE! YOU DONT EVEN COME AFTER ME! *sobs uncontrolably* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:18 P.M.]: (edward has logged off)

**EmoLover47 [6:19 P.M.]: WHAHAHAHAHA! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:19 P.M.]: (edward has logged on)

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:20 P.M.]: HAHAHA...u cry baby!

**EmoLover47 [6:20 P.M.]: meanie head! *slaps the computer screen* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:20 P.M.]: I don't come after sissy lalas!

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:21 P.M.]: I KNEW IT....u ARE in love with jacob! Its too good to be true! *sobbs* u traider!

**EmoLover47 [6:22 P.M.]: Grouchy much? *laughs to myself* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:24 P.M.]: Whoreish much? *laughs out loud* -pokes the comp screen- his screen name shuld be jaspyzahoe69 !!!

**EmoLover47 [6:30 P.M.]: YOU BITCH! *pimp slaps you* **

**EmoLover47 [6:33 P.M.]: *grabs the computer with both hands, shaking it* YOUR SCREENNAME SHOULD BE deadgingerbreadmanstuffedinmuffinsbythesexynessthatisjasper47!! MUAHAHA! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:34 P.M.]: Don't hate! Just cuz I dont wana go whale watchin and hold hands with jacob! U guys can chew on bones 2gether!

**EmoLover47 [6:35 P.M.]: OH NO YOU DID'INT?!? **

**EmoLover47 [6:35 P.M.]: *snaps the z formation* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:39 P.M.]: *walks in jasps room with carlisle * - we both do the shoulder dance- on the same que!

**EmoLover47 [6:40 P.M.]: *rolls on the floor laughing then joins in* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:41 P.M.]: *laughs my fhuking ass off* u can join I guess! But ur not in the ''kewl crew'' so u can't dance like us! Haha

**EmoLover47 [6:42 P.M.]: WHAT THE FHUCK IS THAT SHIT ON!?!??! *throws a hissy fit* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:43 P.M.]: Go ahead throw a hissy fit! *smacks in the face*

**EmoLover47 [6:44 P.M.]: LIKE THAT HURT! MUAHAHAHAH! *dances in a circle singing Im too sexy for my shirt! Im, too sexy for my shirt! Im, too sexy that it HURTS!***

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:47 P.M.]: *laughs ass off* oh jasp..we shuld play a nice game of baseball so u can show off ur new bat!!!!

**EmoLover47 [6:48 P.M.]: FRICK YOU PRICK! haha. that ryhmes. haha. *starts snapping fingers* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:55 P.M.]: ohh so u can rhyme now? U kiss ur momma with that mouth?

**EmoLover47 [6:56 P.M.]: *smears popcorn butter on my lips and chases after you* KISSY KISSY EDIE-KINS! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [6:59 P.M.]: O.O u better not! Or ill tell allice!

**EmoLover47 [6:59 P.M.]: ALICE SHMALICE! *does the chicken dance on top of alice's new bed sheets* **

PianoplayingVampire22 [7:04 P.M.]: *runs and bodyslams jasp on the floor* HAHAHA BEESH!

**EmoLover47 [7:06 P.M.]: Great...Now YOU have to explain the man sized hole in Esmes new wood floors! STICK THAT IN YOU BLOOD STAW AND SUCK IT!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [7:11 P.M.]: Ohh I'm sooo scared! Ill body slam esme too!

**EmoLover47 [7:12 P.M.]: She soo small...but then you have to deal with CARLISLE! *turns around and see Alice...SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL* Hi Edward! Jasper will be...gone...for a little while. **

**EmoLover47 [7:13 P.M.]: EEK! *shudders and crys softly* I just saw Emmett and Rose goin at it on the couch! OH THE HUMANITY!! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [7:19 P.M.]: OHHHEEMMMMGEEEEE!!!! U KNo u wana join in their lil festivities!!

**EmoLover47 [7:19 P.M.]: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! *passes out from the pain***

**EmoLover47 [7:21 P.M.]: Wow...Why is Alice passed out on the floor? She locked me in the basement..but i got out! THAT WILL TEACH YOU, YOU LITTLE PIXIE!! MUAHAHAHAHA! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [7:23 P.M.]: *picks jasper up while he's passed out* draws a mustashe on face and beard and devil hornes! MUAHAHA that'l teach him not to mess with me!

**EmoLover47 [7:24 P.M.]: IM NOT PASSED OUT! THATS ALICE YOU JUST DREW ON!! OOOHHH SNAP! WAIT TILL SHE WAKES UP!! HAHAHA! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [7:26 P.M.]: OHHH MY GOD!! *puts on obahma mask* what now! U can't see me u can't see me!!

**EmoLover47 [7:27 P.M.]: OH WOW! Its such an honor to meet you PRESIDENT OBAMA! **

PianoplayingVampire22 [7:29 P.M.]: Shut up! Its better then looking like u...lookin like u gota stick up ur ass! BOOO YAAAA!!!

**EmoLover47 [7:29 P.M.]: (jasper has logged off) **

PianoplayingVampire22 [7:29 P.M.]: (edward has logged off)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N) This was sooo much fun to make with my very talented sister! :D**

**R&R!**

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own ANYTHING TWILIGHT! **_

_**This is all done in plain...randomness fun!**_

_**Summary: Somethings up with Edward and Jasper. They're acting very strange. When they both decide to get online...things get VERY RANDOM!**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EmoLover47 [9:52 P.M.]: (jasper has logged on)**

"PianoplayingVampire22" [9:54 P.M.]: (edward has logged on)

**EmoLover47 [9:55 P.M.]: *does the river dance in the brand new cloggs alice got me* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [9:55 P.M.]: *runs into jaspers room...smacks him with a banana and* -takes off-

**EmoLover47 [10:04 P.M.]: I wanna ask you somethin *puts hands behind back and rocks from side to side innocently* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [10:18 P.M.]: What jasp!

**EmoLover47 [10:18 P.M.]: promise you wont get mad?? *makes sad face* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [10:19 P.M.]: *lifts one eye brow* wut wuld this sumthing be?

**EmoLover47 [10:20 P.M.]: you gotta promise, brozies! *smiles, unconvincingly* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [10:20 P.M.]: *fake smiles* sure jaspy!

**EmoLover47 [10:21 P.M.]: WHY ARE YOU GAY?!?! **

**EmoLover47[10:21 P.M.]: *slaps knee laughing* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [10:22 P.M.]: *snickers * ohh ur so hilarious! I herd u have an uncle...and isn't his name joseph! (**A/N**: Dont worry if you dont get this...its an inside joke with my sister and I..who co-wrote this funny little tid-bit!)

**EmoLover47 [10:23 P.M.]: *fake cries* Esme walks in to comfort me. TAKE THAT YOU BLOODSUCKER! oh wait...im a bloodsucker too...*really starts to cry* WHY ME! WHY! **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [10:24 P.M.]: Why you? If u hate being a blood sucker..then go live with jacob! U can take it like a bitch from jacob!

**EmoLover47 [10:25 P.M.]: *gasps* OH NO!!!! **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [10:26 P.M.]: *laughs and points* haha u look like a hoe! U need to pull the stick outa ur ass!!!

**EmoLover47 [10:27 P.M.]: *takes the stick outa my ass and shoves it in yours* WHOS GOT THE STICK UP THEIR ASS NOW BITCH! **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [10:29 P.M.]: AHHHH U BITCHH!!!!! *takes stick* smacks u with it! Ha u got hit by an ugly stick!

**EmoLover47 [10:29 P.M.]: IT WAS ONLY UGLY ONCE IT WAS UP YOUR BUTT! *laughs like a crazy person and points, holding my stomache* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [10:32 P.M.]: Haha bitch! U stupid wasp! Go suck a fat one!

**EmoLover47 [10:33 P.M.]: which brings me back to my original topic.. WHY ARE YOU SO GAY?!!? *giggles* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [10:39 P.M.]: Well if u really wana kno who's gay? Ur the one whos wearing esmes clothes! Which makes u look like a drag queen..a very hawt drag queen at that! *whistles*

**EmoLover47 [10:41 P.M.]: it was ALICE'S CLOTHES! get it right! and thank you, lover boy! *bows* *screams* ALICE! RUN!! **

**EmoLover47 [10:52 P.M.]: Somethings wrong...all my family has dissapeared...*crawls to a corner and sobs and rocks* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [10:57 P.M.]: *points and laughs* ooooo sexi u better run or alice will take her clothes back!!!

**EmoLover47 [10:57 P.M.]: EDWARD! YOUR THERE! OH MY! MY LIFE HAS MEANING AGIAN! SOMEONE WHO LOVES ME! SOMEONE WHO...*coughs* sorry about that... *twiddles thumbs* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:00 P.M.]: *pulls pantz down-moons u- kiss my pale white ass!!!

**EmoLover47 [11:01 P.M.]: okie dokies! *puckers lips* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:02 P.M.]: Ahh u sick bitch! U kiss alice with that mouth? I hope she knows u kiss guys asses!

**EmoLover47 [11:03 P.M.]: *looks frantically around the room* Uhhh...Ummm...of COURSE she does!! *glances behind to check for Alice***

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:04 P.M.]: Wow u little hooker! *shakes head* tisk tisk!

**EmoLover47 [11:05 P.M.]: SO! I caught you with Carlisle is his so called "study"! DONT THINK I DIDNT HEAR YOU TWO HEATHENS!! MUAHAHAHA! *puts two thumbs up* Yeah! **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:07 P.M.]: Oh don't go there with me waspy! Ooo wana play heads up 7 up?!?!?!

**EmoLover47 [11:08 P.M.]: OH SNAP! We need everyone tho...whos all home? *looks around* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:11 P.M.]: See if u can round up the possy!!!

**EmoLover47 [11:11 P.M.]: The possy's being pussys! *pouts* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:15 P.M.]: Damskies! Their all guna pay big time! Let's plot against them!!!

**EmoLover47 [11:16 P.M.]: YESS!!! MUHAHAHAHA! something involving...KITTENS..and...PUPPIES...and...HATCHETTS!!!! *rawrs with laughter***

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:17 P.M.]: *raaawwrrr* jaspy ur the smartests most smartest vamp! Now let's get plotten!

**EmoLover47 [11:16 P.M.]: Calm down, Edward... **

**EmoLover47 [11:16 P.M.]: NO! **

**EmoLover47 [11:16 P.M.]: YES JASPER! **

**EmoLover47 [11:17 P.M.]: YOUR FRGGING CRAZY JASPER! **

**EmoLover47 [11:17 P.M.]: I KNOW! MUHAHAHAHAHA! *attacks the computer***

**EmoLover47 [11:18 P.M.]: (EmoLover47 is now expiercing some difficulties) **

**EmoLover47 [11:18 P.M.]: (EmoLover47 is idle) **

**EmoLover47 [11:20 P.M.]: sorry 'bout that. I broke the computer. had to go grab Carlisle's. HAHAHA!!**

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:20 P.M.]: Edward is gone at the moment! Leave a message after the beep! Beeeeep!

**EmoLover47 [11:21 P.M.]: YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOUR THERE AND I KNOW IT! **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:21 P.M.]: Lol gottcha bitch tits!

**EmoLover47 [11:22 P.M.]: EWWW!!! OMG!!! EWWW!!! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I FOUND ON CARLISLE'S COMPUTER!! **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:22 P.M.]: OHHH EMM MUTHA FHUKIN GEE!!! telll meeee nooowww!!

**EmoLover47 [11:24 P.M.]: THERES A PICTURE OF EMMETT DRESSED LIKE A BARBIE! AND CARLISLE IS HUGGING HIM, GRABBING HIS FAKE BOOBIE!! AHHH!! **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:25 P.M.]: OOOHHH my gawd! Good lord! I knew that kid was gay! Poor rose was a cover up!

**EmoLover47 [11:27 P.M.]: *is fake puking since we cant really puke* Hey Edie-Kins...you and Emmie-Pie look like you'd be quite a couple! *pukes. laughs. pukes. laughs* **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:29 P.M.]: Oh wow waspy..u took it too far! *grabs soda can* -throws it at ur head- hahaha now go hump carlisle..he said he has a secret crush on u!!!

**EmoLover47 [11:30 P.M.]: *watches Rosalie hump the fake hippo in Alice's room* HAHAHA! CONTROLING EMOTIONS IS SO MUCH FUN! MUHAHAHAHA! **

"PianoplayingVampire22" [11:32 P.M.]: Ohh I saw this girl on the sidewalk and she wanted me to give u her number and its 1-800-Gofhukurself!

**EmoLover47 [11:33 P.M.]: HAHA ROSALIE...HAHA!**

**EmoLover47[11:35 P.M.]: CRAPBALLZ! ITS 11:30! I GOTTA GO WATCH STEVE WILKOS! STEVE! STEVE! STEVE! I think hes secretly a vampire! MUAHAHA! **

**EmoLover47 [11:35 P.M.]: (jasper has logged off) **

PianoplayingVampire22 [11:36 P.M.]: (edward has logged off)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N) Ok, Ok, Im not sure that this one is better than the first...but i guess the first one you make will always be funnier!! LOL! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed anyhoozitz! **

**R&R!**

**Reviews make the world go round!**


End file.
